Awakening
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Their friends had only gone out to party... but what happens when they have to leave everything they knew? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. One Bite

_**October 9th 2016…**_

" _Party Wolf!" TJ howled before running across the deck and towards the back of the boat where Ashley was._

" _You dickhead!" Ashley responded before laughing and finishing the beer._

" _You love me." TJ slurred, before sloppy kissing her cheek._

" _Hey! Hey! I spent an hour making my makeup perfect!" Ashley squealed before pushing TJ off._

" _Aw you two are an adorable couple." A mysterious man said._

" _We're not a couple, just two best friends." Ashley explained, the man smirking as he walked over._

" _I hope you two will survive this. You make good members of the undead." The man responded._

" _Undead?! What kind of-" TJ started to say before the man bit him in the neck, both Ashley and TJ screaming._

 _Ashley took off right to the edge of the boat and was about to jump when the man grabbed her._

" _Let me go, you creepy bastard!" Ashley yelled._

" _Sorry love... nothing personal, just business." The man replied before biting her shoulder and then throwing her next to TJ._

" _You two will thank me later." The man responded before he disappeared._

 _Ashley and TJ were left lying there as they started to hear people at the front of the boat started to scream and everything faded…_

 **Present time,** _ **October 11th 2016…**_

"Police are still trying to understand what happened in what can only be described as a crazy feeding frenzy on the Redbull boat. If anyone has any information on what happened that night or the whereabouts about of Ashley Hardy and Thomas "TJ" Burrow are urged to contact the police." The news reporter said before Ashley shut off the TV.

"Damn it we're all over the news." Ashley muttered before looking at her white pale skin and her stomach growled. "Stop that! I try to eat food and I throw it right back up!" She growled.

"Ash, we can't live like this." TJ responded.

"God I'm just so hungry but nothing is filling the craving." Ashley replied.

A knock at the door caught their attention, followed by a familiar voice saying "Ash? TJ?" and the two turned wide eyed as they knew it was Amanda.

 _"Don't answer it."_ Ashley mouthed to TJ, TJ nodding.

Amanda backed away from the door and left, walking back to the room she and Finn shared and the two kissing… but he noticed the worry in her eyes and the Universal Champion knew it was about Ashley and TJ.

"We haven't heard from them since No Mercy." Amanda replied.

"Love, there's something you should know about them… they're missing." Finn said.

"Missing? Where the hell did they go?" Amanda questioned as they sat down, Finn holding her left hand in his right one.

"It's all over the news, they were at a Redbull party and things got out of hand. These pale sickos start eating people and they haven't been identified as one of the dead or people who had survived." Finn explained.

"We've got to find them." Amanda replied but Finn stopped her… although they had only admitted their feelings for each other a little over a month ago, he didn't want to lose her.

"The police are doing everything they can to find them." Finn said.

"I hope they can find them." Amanda responded as they held each other and kissed.

Finn heard his phone chime and grabbed it, seeing a text from Seth, who hadn't heard from Ashley.

' _You haven't heard from Ash? I'm starting to get worried because I haven't heard from her in two days.'_

 _'She and TJ left, no idea where to.'_ Finn responded.

' _Bullshit! Ash would never leave!'_ Seth texted.

 _'Check the news.'_ Finn responded.

Seth switched it to a news station and his eyes widened in horror, prompting him to turn the Tv off.

' _Whoever took them are dead meat!'_ Seth texted.

 _'Hopefully they come back unharmed.'_ Finn responded before he walked over to Amanda, wrapping his arms around her waist as she looked out at the skyline

"Who just takes two people and turns them into monsters?" Amanda replied quietly as she leaned into him.

"I don't know, love. But I think it's best that we leave soon." Finn responded before they kissed.

After waiting a while in hers and TJ's room, Ashley had an ear pressed against the door.

"I can't hear anything, now it's time to move." Ashley said as she pulled the hood over her head.

"Can't we wait until the middle of the night?" TJ asked.

"Can't risk it, cops can show up at any moment." Ashley said.

The two snuck out of the hotel and to their rented Equinox, getting in it and driving off.

After a while, Finn and Amanda had left in their rented Traverse to go to the SmackDown event as Shane wanted them there for storyline reasons.

 _Don't Let Me Die Young_ by Andy Taylor played through Amanda's earbuds as Finn lightly rubbed her left forearm and they kissed… and she checked her phone for messages but found none from Ashley and TJ.

But as _Wonderful Tonight_ by Eric Clapton started to play, she found one from Matt.

' _Jeff and I just been questioned by the FBI.'_

 _'Did they ask where Ash and TJ are? We can't find them.'_ Amanda responded.

' _It was more than that, they asked when did we last see them, did we speak to them that night and did we know anyone that would want to harm them. They might question you as well since you are really close to Ash.'_ Matt replied.

 _'I have a feeling they were at the hotel because the Tv in their room was on.'_ Amanda responded.

' _I'll notify the police.'_ Matt texted.

Once Amanda and Finn were at the SmackDown event, Amanda got an angry text from Ashley.

' _Stop looking!'_

 _'We're all worried, Sis!'_ Amanda replied.

' _Well stop worrying then! We don't want to be found!'_ Ashley texted.

Amanda put her earbuds in and activated IHeartRadio, _Human_ by Rag N Bone Man playing and her fighting tears as she stretched out on the couch… and felt Finn brush them away.

"They don't want to be found…" Amanda replied, Finn sitting down as she sat up and pulled her into his arms before they stretched out on the couch and she deleted the texts.

"If they don't want to be found it means they're hiding something." Finn said.

"Which worries me more… she's pulling away from everyone and it hurts." Amanda responded as she rested her right arm on him, finding comfort in his arms.

But Finn knew it would only ease her worries temporarily.


	2. Trying To Find Answers

"Damn it, now I'm sure Mandy's mad at me!" Ashley responded, as she threw her phone out the car window.

"It was the right thing to do. I mean look at us, we went from being tanned to white. My hair isn't blonde anymore and yours isn't raven either. We can't answer any questions because if they find out we are undead, they will either kill us or throw us into the nuthouse." TJ replied, Ashley sighing before spotting a hitchhiker.

"Well since we are undead, I guess we have to eat people." Ashley said. "I'll admit he looks like someone I would sick my teeth into." She replied, before TJ pulled over and the hitchhiker got in.

"Thanks for picking me up." The hitchhiker said.

"No problem mate." TJ replied before Ashley and him looked at each other and grabbed the man before starting to eat him as he screamed and fought back.

Amanda was half asleep when her eyes went wide and she reached for her right side, Finn knowing she was feeling pain that wasn't hers.

"Someone just hit her…" Amanda replied once the initial shock wore off.

"I just hope those two are okay." Finn responded.

They held onto each other as the door was slammed open and Finn saw Seth before shielding Amanda from him.

"Turn around and leave!" Finn growled.

"Where the hell is Ash?! She wouldn't just cut off all contact with any of us, let alone Mandy!" Seth replied angrily.

"We haven't seen them since just after No Mercy ended, Seth, we were there because John invited us there! They said something about a party and that was the last time we saw them!" Amanda responded as she and Finn stood up and he stayed in front of her, his right hand entwined with her left one.

"I know you're lying, you know where she is, so stop lying!" Seth yelled.

"Don't call her a liar, alright?! Mandy's the furthest thing from one!" Finn replied angrily as Seth saw a bandage on the crook of Amanda's neck.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Seth demanded.

"She and I got a little drunk after the pay per view and I bit her! I didn't bite her to hurt her though but I know you're automatically assuming that I hurt my girl!" Finn responded, the way he had said that about Amanda infuriating Seth.

"Those monsters the people on the news talked about, are you one of them, Balor?!" Seth replied.

"If I was a monster, I wouldn't have stopped at just a little bite, Rollins!" Finn responded, his arms wrapping around Amanda and her resting her head on his right shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm reporting you to the police!" Seth replied.

"He's not dangerous, Seth! Finn's not a fucking criminal, stop treating him like one!" Amanda replied as she glared at him, Seth turning to her.

"He fucking bit you!" Seth yelled.

"To show affection and attraction, not to hurt me!" Amanda responded as Dakota reached them, having heard the yelling.

"The hell is going on here?!" Dakota asked.

"Seth is damn sure that I harmed Mandy! He's flipping out because Ash is gone!" Finn replied, Dakota turning to Seth.

"What'd you do to drive Ashley away, Rollins?" Dakota questioned.

"Me? Someone kidnapped her! Probably to eat her after that all you eat buffet they had on that boat!" Seth yelled.

"So you assume that Finn was involved in that because of whatever went on between him and Mandy the other night? She's not pale and her hair is still chestnut brown. If she had turned into whatever those things are, everything physical about her would've changed. Not mention his hair is still dark brown." Dakota responded.

"Neutral corners, people." Hunter replied after walking over.

"What?" Dakota asked.

"I could hear the yelling, I assumed you did too, Kota." Hunter responded.

"Ashley and TJ took off." Finn explained.

"They didn't take off, someone kidnapped them!" Seth said.

"I know about the whole Ashley and TJ thing and Seth is right. There's been an update, those pale people are heading east, Ashley's and TJ's phones were found on the side of the highway along with a body. It was the same as all those that died on the boat." Hunter explained.

"So where are they, Mandy?!" Seth questioned.

"I don't know! Finn and I don't know!" Amanda yelled as Finn held her to him.

"Seth leave her alone, her sister is missing!" Dakota responded.

"Yeah her sister who is _my_ girlfriend!" Seth said.

"Stop torturing her!" Finn replied angrily, lightly rubbing Amanda's back as she cried into his shoulder… and Hunter glared at Seth.

"I hope you're proud of yourself!" Hunter growled before he and Dakota walked over to Finn and Amanda and Seth stormed off after Dakota closed the door.

"They're gonna find them, love, they'll find them." Finn whispered soothingly as he and Amanda looked at each other.

Ashley couldn't help but feel sad as she could sense that Amanda was upset.

' _No! If you go back you will kill her or worse, turn her!'_ A voice said.

Ashley nodded as she looked out the window, TJ nudging her.

"Think of how they'll be in a few years… it might help you feel better." TJ replied.

"No that will just remind me of how they are alive and get old while we stay young and dead." Ashley said.

TJ nodded and Ashley tried to relax… and started to think anyway, closing her eyes.

The first image that surfaced in her mind was of a candle lit room with _Leather And Lace_ by Stevie Nicks & Don Henley playing in the background and Finn and Amanda making love to it… and Ashley opened her eyes.

"Did it work?" TJ asked as he slowed the vehicle's speed.

"What I saw was more gross then having to eat people." Ashley said.

"Damn, really?" TJ replied.

"It started when he walked in and she was wearing a little white and pink nightgown with black lace and black hearts on it… that's a bit girly even for her." Ashley explained, TJ turning wide eyed.

"She was trying to be classy for him." TJ responded.

"Yeah." Ashley replied. _'I hope she's_ _unwinding as best as she can… she's gonna have to.'_ She thought.

 _ **October 13th 2016…**_

Bayley had taken Amanda out shopping and the two ended up in Victoria's Secret after buying several candles and rose scented body wash from Bath & Bodyworks... and Amanda, after putting a few pairs of hiphugger panties, she saw a white and pink striped satin nightgown with black lace and black hearts on it.

"Buy it, he'll love seeing it on you." Bayley whispered with a slight smile, Amanda finding her size and grabbing it before they paid for their items and left.

If Ashley and TJ didn't want to be found, Amanda and the others would try their best to accept that.


	3. Some Kind Of Normalcy

Finn walked into the hotel room and saw the candles on the table.

He smiled before lighting them as Amanda exited the restroom, her makeup still on as she hadn't washed her hair and her in the nightgown and a pair of black satin hiphugger panties… and Finn pulling her into his arms, the two kissing and him pulling the nightgown off of her as she pulled his shirt off.

And Amanda closing her eyes, letting out a low and contented moan as Finn lightly bit her neck and right collarbone.

"Relax now, love. Let it all fade away… let me make you feel loved." Finn whispered, a smile forming on Amanda's face as Finn had unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down and she felt his hardened manhood pressing against her when he pulled her closer to him and he felt the heat between her legs.

Amanda let out a low moan as she felt him brush it between her legs, letting out a mewl as it sent shockwaves through her spot and Finn lightly kissed her sternum and put her on the bed as _Leather And Lace_ by Stevie Nicks & Don Henley started to play.

She was left speechless and riding high on endorphins as Finn nipped at her inner thighs, Amanda gripping onto the pillow and her moans increasing in volume as she felt his tongue repeatedly going around at her spot… and Finn smirking at how her body was responding to him.

"Don't want to drag it out too much longer, Darlin'..." Finn whispered.

Amanda felt Finn on top of her and Finn had grabbed her right leg with his left hand and wrapped it around his back to allow himself easier access… and could feel that she wanted him right now, which made him think _'Screw it if we get loud!'_ and quickly thrusted himself into her as he ran his hands along her smooth skin.

As they moved in rhythm, he could feel manhood being squeezed and knew Amanda wasn't going to hold up much longer as she entwined her legs with his and ran her nails down his back which made him spank her and growl _"That's my naughty girl!"_ in her left ear.

Both screamed out as they finished together and were out of breath as Finn positioned them to where they were on their sides before he removed himself from her and wrapped his arms around Amanda as she rested her head on his right shoulder before they kissed, her right leg resting on his.

The candles were still burning, the two letting go and Finn standing up before he walked over… blowing the tiny flames out, he returned to the bed and got back in it before they were holding each other again.

Seth had gotten out of the elevator and started to walk to his room… when he stopped and saw the dimmed lighting under the nearby door.

 _'I'm really starting to miss you, Ash.'_ Seth thought before he left… reaching his room, he opened it and walked in.

He closed and locked the door after turning the lights on, looking at photos of him and Ashley.

Across the street from the hotel, a man looked up and saw the window that led to Finn and Amanda's room… although the curtain was pulled closed, he could tell they were in there.

And he smiled evilly to himself when he sensed the energy from the couple, it was similar to the energy he felt from Ashley and TJ.

"Can't leave anything unfinished…" The man whispered to himself… but as he started to cross the street, something seemed to stop him and he growled in anger.

It wasn't a marking left by the undead but the bite flashed through his mind and he knew he was too late to claim Amanda as his.

"Damn shame… you would've been perfect for me, lovely." The man responded before he left.

He was lonely at times, feeling like he was missing something and turning people into the undead didn't give him the thrill it once had.

Amanda stayed snuggled in Finn's arms, Finn nuzzling her neck… and he suddenly sat up, Amanda sitting up slowly.

"You okay, babe?" Amanda questioned, her left hand resting on Finn's back.

"Stay back, love." Finn responded before he sat up, pulled his boxers on and headed to the window… and pulled the curtain back, no longer sensing the evil he felt outside but he had to make sure.

He pulled the curtain closed and walked over to Amanda, sitting down and the two kissing.

"Someone was out there?" Amanda asked.

"I think it was whoever Ashley and TJ saw last time at the boat… he didn't stick around for too long outside." Finn responded.

"Most likely looking for more people to turn or kill… with many people staying here though, why would he just walk away?" Amanda replied, Finn once again seeing the recent bite on the crook of her neck that were left by his teeth.

"If I had to guess, one rule among the undead is they can't lay claim to what isn't theirs." Finn responded.

"The undead usually break rules… why would this psycho turn Ash and TJ, what led him to them?" Amanda replied as they held each other.

"They could have been easier targets, they both were drinking." Finn said.

"I just hope wherever they are that they're okay." Amanda responded before they kissed.

A distance away from the hotel, the man found one of his own.

"No luck?" She asked.

"Nope, any luck finding those newborns?" He asked.

"Looks like they're heading east, leaving a very sloppy trail." She responded.

"We better go find them before some hunters do." The man replied.

"You got distracted…" She responded.

"I had a perfect prey to claim… but someone marked her. I don't know why humans bite each other." The man explained.

"Yeah it's not like they get a feed out of it." The woman said.

The two continued on throughout the city, hoping that Ashley and TJ would return.

But it was just hope at this point.

 _ **October 14th 2016…**_

Seth knocked on the door of the hotel room and waited… and Amanda, wearing one of Finn's shirts and having scrubbed off last night's makeup, narrowed her eyes at him.

"What now?" Amanda asked.

"She called." Seth answered.

"She did? What did she say?" Amanda responded.

"Nothing but I heard her breathing and once I asked for her to talk, she hung up." Seth explained.

"Being undead is really screwing with her mind." Amanda replied, which startled Seth.

"No that's not true! She can't be one of those freaks!" Seth said in denial.

"I sensed one lurking outside the room last night, waiting for Mandy… he took off." Finn explained after Seth walked in and Amanda closed the door.

And Seth saw the bite on Amanda as it wasn't bandaged… and realised why the man took off.

"Ash and TJ were easy prey to him, you and Mandy aren't." Seth responded.

"And we don't intend to be either. What we are intent on is finding them, I'm guessing they're at or heading to Ash's place in Miami." Amanda replied.

"Do you seriously think Ash and TJ would be stupid enough to go there?" Seth asked.

"They've gotta be somewhere!" Amanda responded.

"Yeah they'll be in middle of nowhere! They're been all over the news and now they eat people! Safe to say they'll be living a _The_ _Hills Have Eyes_ life." Seth said.

"So what, we just give up looking for them?!" Finn responded out of frustration towards Seth, who glared at the older man.

"I'm not even gonna bother looking, Ashley died on that boat. Now she's a pale person who eats people." Seth replied.

Amanda took a swing at him, Seth reeling back in pain and holding his hands to his nose as Finn held Amanda back.

"My sister's not dead, you son of a bitch!" Amanda yelled.

"She is dead and I wish it were you who had died instead!" Seth yelled, Finn going off and punching him before grabbing him by his throat and repeatedly slamming him against the wall… until Finn felt Amanda's hands on his shoulders and dropped Seth to the floor.

"Get out, now!" Finn shouted, Seth picking himself up and leaving... and Finn holding Amanda closer to him after he turned back to her.

"I'm starting to think he never loved her… a few days ago, he was frantic after finding out she had left, now I'm sure it was an act." Amanda responded as Finn brushed her tears away.

"Or maybe he's having a hard time coping with Ashley's being undead. Doesn't excuse how he acts towards you." Finn replied.

The two held each other tightly and kissed, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

And they'd keep each other safe throughout anything.


	4. Readjustments

_**SummerSlam 2016…**_

 _Amanda felt her pulse picking up speed as she and Finn kissed… and they stopped and looked at each other._

" _What took you so long?" Amanda asked with a smile before they kissed again… and Ashley looked away from Seth as she saw them._

" _Love is in the air." Ashley said._

" _Brand new…" Seth replied as the two let them be._

 _And it was clear to Ashley that Seth wasn't happy about it but she hoped he would relax about it._

 _It was as the second kiss stopped as Finn and Amanda needed to breathe that they turned and saw TJ, who was wide eyed at seeing them stained with a mix of each other's paint._

" _You two are a painted mess." TJ said, before laughing._

" _Yeah… we are." Finn responded before he and Amanda went to go get cleaned off._

 _Once they did, got changed and Finn had the custom plates put on the championship, he and Amanda were holding hands and kissing again._

" _Much better without all that paint." Finn replied._

" _I found it adventurous and seductive, mister." Amanda responded, Finn smiling._

 _But he was going to take it slow with her and be a gentleman…_

 **Present time** _ **,**_ _**October 17th 2016, WWE Raw, Pepsi Center…**_

 _Night Talk_ by Jan Hammer played through Amanda's earbuds as Seth saw her and walked over to her, Amanda having been giving him the silent treatment since the fight and Seth having not been seen by anyone of his co-workers for days.

But before he could talk, she turned up the volume as _Fortunate Son_ by CCR began to play and went back to her script… and Seth jabbed his index finger into her side.

Seth yelled out in pain as Amanda smacked his right hand like he was a misbehaving child.

"If it ain't business related, fuck off!" Amanda responded after closing out IHeartRadio and putting her earbuds in her hoodie pocket.

"Mandy, I didn't mean it!" Seth replied.

"Bullshit, Rollins! Does the lying ever stop with you?! The only time you're telling the truth is when you're screaming at me, I'm surprised Ashley didn't run screaming from you!" Amanda responded, yelling halfway through.

"You want the truth?! I have the truth on Ashley and TJ, and that is they are nothing but monsters!" Seth said.

"Why I ever trusted you, I'll never know. Punk was right three years ago, you are a user! You use people and then kick them aside!" Amanda replied, Seth turning enraged.

"You want proof?! Come to the nearest storage area, locker 254 and show up alone." Seth said before he left.

"The last time I went anywhere with you, you locked me out of a fucking room for 5 hours!" Amanda muttered… before she felt Finn's arms wrap around her waist and the two kissed. "I ain't going anywhere he tells me to, I've got a feeling it's a trap." She responded.

"We could always go without him knowing." Finn said.

"True." Amanda responded.

Seth slammed the door of the locker room and saw Roman.

"If you were giving Mandy hell again, you need to cut it out." Roman replied as he stood up, the United States Championship around his waist.

"I'm trying to wake her up to her senses about Ashley not being the same person." Seth responded, Roman rolling his eyes.

"Let Mandy remember her sister the way Ashley was, alright? She's known her a hell of a lot longer than you have!" Roman responded.

"When she goes to the locker and see what, or should I say who, is in there, that will change her mind." Seth explained.

When Raw was starting, Amanda was in a match against Emma… and made her tap out.

But instead of her own music playing, Amanda's head snapped up as she heard the song that Ashley used as Phoenix and Amanda scrambled out of the ring and to Finn, who pulled her into his arms as the song stopped.

In the backstage area, Seth turned around and saw Hunter.

"You think that's funny, trying to drive Mandy crazy?!" Hunter demanded.

"Me?! I had nothing to do with that!" Seth said.

"You're a bad liar, Seth!" Hunter responded before they saw Finn and Amanda walk through the curtain.

"I'm telling the truth!" Seth said, walking to them.

"I already told you that unless it's business related, we ain't got nothing to talk about." Amanda replied before she and Finn headed to their locker room.

Amanda clipped her hair up and stripped down… before Finn pulled her to him and they kissed before Amanda went to go get cleaned off.

It was after she did, dried off and got dressed that she let her hair down and her and Finn packed their things up… and Finn opened the door, looking around.

"Anyone out there?" Amanda whispered after putting her jacket on before Finn turned to her.

"All clear, love." Finn responded quietly before they left.

At Metro Denver Self Storage after dropping their bags off at the hotel, the two looked around with flashlights as they held hands.

"No one was guarding the place, I think one of them got out." Amanda replied in a quiet tone.

"Honestly that just makes this scarier. I don't know what the hell Seth is up to." Finn responded, before he found the locker.

As he was about to open it, they heard a loud thud and he pulled Amanda away from the door.

"We're outta here." Finn responded before they ran off, climbing over the ladder.

Seth slowed the rented Equinox and stopped it before he got out to see the couple jumping into the Traverse and closing and locking its doors… and was incensed that they had showed up together and that neither informed him.

He saw them drive off and snuck into the storage place, going to the locker.

Seth unlocked the metal door and Liv Moore scrambled out of there, slamming it shut and locking it.

"Are you crazy?! That's a ravenous pack of flesh eaters in there, I'm trying to become human again!" Liv replied angrily.

"Those flesh eaters are Ashley Hardy and TJ Burrow, go and tell Mandy about them trying to eat you." Seth responded.

"So you try to feed your former friend and her boyfriend to them, are you insane?!" Liv shouted.

"No I'm proving a point." Seth responded.

"You are starving them! I saw how thin they are, they're hungry!" Liv replied.

"Yep so hungry that they will eat anyone no matter who they were to them." Seth muttered.

"They're no longer alive but you're the heartless one, trying to turn that couple into zombie food! Your former friend is very much happy with her man but since you lost your lady, you want them dead!" Liv replied, Seth turning pissed.

"They shouldn't be together! Why should they get to be happy when I can't?!" Seth shouted.

"Some woman must've really screwed you over in a past life… I don't know how Ashley put up with you." Liv replied before she left.

It was at the Renaissance Denver Stapleton Hotel that Finn and Amanda walked into their room and he closed the door before they kissed and held each other.

"I hope he gets turned into zombie food for that stunt." Amanda responded as they looked at each other and kissed again.

"Damn right he'll pay, maybe not in the way you described… but he'll deserve it." Finn replied.

He switched the radio on, _Between The Sheets_ by The Isley Brothers playing as he and Amanda undressed each other and Finn put on a condom.

The two took it gentler this time as something in their minds was telling them to be gentle.

They were getting lost in each other and that was how they wanted it.

 _ **October 18th 2016…**_

Amanda opened her eyes just before 7 in the morning and looked up at Finn with a slight smile.

The Universal Champion was soundly sleeping, his arms around Amanda and him holding her to his right side in a tight embrace… and Amanda rested her head back on his torso, Finn lightly kissing her on the top of her head.

They settled back into sleep, wanting to stay how they are for a little longer.

The rest of the world could wait.


End file.
